Letters from the past
by anniefarokh
Summary: Darcy didn't save the day, that changed irreversibly this history. Ten years later, destiny requires one last review of each other's choices. There's still hope. PS: If you find any trouble about the story, send me a message!
1. From L to C

_"Rome, November 5 2012._

_Dear Charlotte,_

_How long I've been expecting news from you! How are Nicholas and the kids? I heard that you are a proud and careful mother of two little girls. You've already found out who told me all this stuff, haven't you? Don't be mad at my mother, she is insane about grandchildren. Jane is the top model in Europe, my little Lydia is doing her best in her acting career and I won't have children with my stupid husband, so the woman is freaking out!_  
_Send my best to Maria and your parents._

_Love,_

_Lizzie._

Elizabeth put the pen on the table and breathed deeply.

- Lizzie, my beloved wife!

Trying not to do a face of disgust, she looked at the husband.

- I bet you bursted the limit of your credit card.

- Honey, you don't miss a thing! You know well how much a man needs money to pleasure himself when his wife keeps him in complete celibacy.

- Hear this, Wickham. You and I both know why this marriage existed for ten long years. I gave up a lot of things for our contract, but I will never let you touch me. You are a horrible human being.

- You aren't the best too. Give me the money already!

Elizabeth gave George one hundred euros.

- This is enough for today, the world of arts isn't much productive in this times. Take care of yourself.

The husband looked at her with scorn and left in silence.


	2. Silver Ink

_"New York, December 6 2012._

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I am so happy with your letter! As you are my best friend of all time, I miss you so much! Even talking about the meaningless things of everyday. I must confess, however, that I cannot see the reason for you preferring letters over e-mails. I don't care about your mother's gossip, really. I have two beautiful daughters: Emily and Anne. They are the reason of my life! Don't judge me, Miss! You won't ever see a better father than my Nicholas._

_Jane is always on the covers of magazines around here. Is she ok? After that incident, she has never looked as her normal self again, like she was hiding emotions with beauty. Paradoxical? I think so, but this is the only explanation for it!_

_Mary has just published a book, have you heard? I've read the last reviews and all of them are energetic: she is the number 01 of these times. If I know her, it must be an incredible book! I've already bought it, just need the time to read, lol._

_Lydia is a huge success! Her last villain has shooked us all in here. The talent of Kitty as her agent helps a lot. It's always fun to tell about my childhood with the famous sisters of the world!_

_Your sacrifice was worth something..._

_Lizzie, allow me to say some words: It's not my business, but this story could be solved in a less traumatic way. You didn't have to marry that bastard to protect Lydia. Whatever he has done, I think the police could deal with it._

_Despite that, you love someone else..._

_I'm sorry._

_With love,_

_Charlotte."_

_"Rome, January 7 2012._

_Dear and big nose Charlotte,_

_Thank you for answering and worrying about me for all these years. I prefer the letters, they are so nostalgic! Furthermore, Wickham passes out from mail. He thinks it is "obsolete"._

_Even connected to him, I can live well. I'm paid to buy and sell artistic stuff (being the source of George's money). While I can afford all his "needs", my life will be nice. I barely see him at home, which is wonderful._

_Char, that is amazing! I am so happy for you. Your daughters should be beautiful because you and Nicholas have an exotic kind of beauty. Send me pictures of them, please!_  
_Jane has changed a lot. Ten years have gone and she remains ice cold, hiding emotions deep inside her. Ah, Char, if I could do something... I saved only one of my two unfortunate sisters! That makes me so sad, because I love them so much! At least I know Lydia, Kitty and Mary are ok._

_I understand your worry, but it was my choice. Believe or not, I knew it was the only thing that would stop that jerk. Lydia would be ruined by now. Don't be fooled: Wickham is a disgusting lizard, but I regret nothing. You know what I mean, Charlotte: family is above all in this life._

_I don't love anyone, charming prince doesn't exist._

_Ok, ok, Nicholas is the only one._

_Hugs,_

_Lizzie."_

After answering the letter, Elizabeth noticed one gold envelope over the desk. Her name and address were written with silver ink. Decided to open it:

_"London, December 20 2012._

_Estimated Elizabeth Bennet,_

_The Royal Academy of Arts of the United Kingdom has the honor to invite you to converse in our Annual Congress for your relevant services to the community. We offer a dinner in your tribute._

_Contact us for confirmation and reservation._

_Respectfully,_

_Royal Academy of Arts of the United Kingdom."_

Elizabeth felt pride about herself. Never heard about the Academy, but one fast search showed her how respected it was. She decided to confirm her presence immediately. The event would take place in two weeks. She could organize the buys and sales.

- Dearest wife, why are you so happy? I haven't seen you in this mood for a long time.

A shadow passed by Elizabeth's eyes.

- It is past. - Breathed deeply. - Wickham, I will be honored by a University in London.

- A trip? You can count on me.

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

- I give you five thousand euros: don't come with me.

- We have a deal!

A mercenary husband is a huge advantage.


	3. From F to C

_"January 1st, 2013._

_From: Darcy_

_To: Bingley_

_Subject: London_

_Bingley,_

_When are you coming to city? I would like to share some ideas and bets with you in horse race. What do you think? Bring Caroline, Georgiana is impatient about pregnancy and Brandon needs to relax. Women!_

_Indeed, my friend, women!_

_Expecting your answer,_

_F. Darcy."_

_"January 3rd, 2013._

_From: Bingley_

_To: Darcy_

_Subject: (no subject)_

_Darcy, my buddy!_

_Caroline is freaking out! We haven't seen each other for some months and she really misses Georgiana and you (if you know what I mean)._

_Brandon must be going nuts! Pregnant women are full of hormones. It's like watching the world burning! Thank goodness, my sisters aren't that yet._

_We must get there around the 8th, ok? Prepare yourself, I've been studying statistics and my victory is certain! If I win, I will get your nephew an awesome gift!_

_What do you mean with "women"?! I thought you liked them…_

_Till then,_

_Charles. "_

_"January 4th, 2013._

_From: Darcy_

_To: Bingley_

_Subject: Arrival_

_I know what you mean and you already know what I think._

_I am waiting. Don't act stupid!_

_See you soon,_

_F. Darcy"_


	4. (Dis)Pleasure of Memoirs

– I bet on the 4th horse.

– Are you sure? It's the worst horse.

Caroline, Darcy, Gigi (with her huge belly), Charles and Brandon were on the hippodrome's cabin.

Bingley's sister, Caroline, made her way between the men and stood next to Darcy:

– Listen to him, Charles – forgetting to say "friend" on purpose. – Darcy is a numbers' enthusiast!

Georgiana rolled the eyes, but no one could see it.

– I bet on the 6th horse – Said Brandon, hugging Gigi with tenderness.

– A better bet, but still a bad idea. – Darcy mentally evaluated the horses again and made his choice. – I'm gonna bet on the 2nd horse.

Caroline readily complimenting Fitzwilliam about his knowledge.

Bingley laughed and said:

– Do you know what that reminds me of? Darcy said on some party words like these: "_I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow._" When did this happen…?

– On our trip to New York. – Caroline was looking mad at her brother.

– Oh, that's true... – And an enigmatic expression took his face.

Darcy remained serious, but his breath was accelerated.

– We don't have to talk about this fact. - Gigi tried to ease the situation.

Bingley agreed:

– Sure! Let's change the subject. Does somebody have news about any of our friends? We have met some nice people and...

– Jane Bennet is the top model of this moment. – Bingley's face assumed an expression of sadness. - Mary Bennet wrote a book; Lydia has a great career as actress with the help of her sister, Kitty. Charlotte is an artist and... – With a dramatic pause, raised her eyebrows and finished: - Elizabeth Bennet, the lady with the precious eyes, is working with arts in Italy and is married to George Wickham.

Total silence. Knowing that Darcy still had feelings for Elizabeth, Caroline took the chance to misrepresent her.

– Oh, God! – Gigi pretended an expression of pain. – That's probably one of those false alerts. – She has got the attention, but Darcy was still tense. – I am so terrified! It can happen any moment now!

– Darcy, I am going to travel on January 20th, but don't want to leave Gigi alone. Would you mind taking care of her in our chalet?

– That one near to London? No problem.

Everybody was thankful, but Gigi noticed the distant look that took Darcy's face for the rest of the day.


End file.
